Rivalarity
by mylifeismine
Summary: Troyella: Rivlarity once tore their friendship apart. Rival's visiting them again this year. But will it reaccomplish its goal again? Continuation is: Afraid to Tell You I Love You
1. Trailer

**Title: Rival-arity**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Rivlarity once tore their friendship apart. Rival's visiting them again this year. But will it re-accomplish its goal again? Troyella._  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Drama  
_**Based on: **A dream...

**TRAILER  
**_Legend  
_**Bold is the narrator.  
**_Italics are settings.  
_Normal are quotes

**_XxXxX  
_****You have friends... **

_Shows a 'Friends Forever' necklace. _

**Then you have rivals. **

_Shows Sharpay pass by Gabriella, glaring at her. _

**But is your best friend your worstrival?**

_Shows Gabriella holding a picture of Troy and her with Best Friends Forever scribbled on the bottom. _

_Shows Gabriella ripping the picture into pieces. _

**Will it go un-noticed?**

_Shows a note being passed, written "Something's going on." _

**What will be done?**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella being shoved into a closet. _

_Shows Troy and Gabriella left in the rain. _

**But will it solve anything? **

_Shows Troy punch his locker with frustration. _

_Shows Gabriella siting on a bench along the beach, staring out into the water. _

**Is it their destiny? **

_Shows Gabriella lean against her locker. _

**Gabriella Montez **

This can't be happening.

**Troy Bolton **

Life sucks.

**Star in, **

_Shows the torn Troyella picture left on the floor._

**Rival-arity **

**Coming Soon**


	2. Auditorium

**_Author's Note: Heyyyyy!!!! And I'm back with the first chapter of Rivalarity. I'm not sure who, but someone thought I should change my story title, well I like my title, but thanks for your opinion!_**

**XxXxX**

**Chapter One- Auditorium**  
"Good morning, class."

Everyone seated their butt onto a chair, and looked at mrs. Darbus.

"In two weeks, it will be the annuel talent competition for each homeform."

Everyone groaned.

Mrs. Darbus ignored them

"Now, this year, the school is doing the competition differently. I have all of the girls' names in this pink hat, and the boys' names in the black one. I will pull a name from each hat tomorrow. If you want you're name in the hat twice-and no more-, come see me sometime today or tomorrow morning."

And with that, the hell rang.

Troy Bolton left homeroom with his basketball buds in tow.

Gabriella Montez left homeroom with her friend from the dance group, Cindy Brule.

"I bet Sharpay's name is gonna end up in the hat more than twice."

Gabriella laughed, "Well look on the positive side. You won't have to compete."

"True," Cindy said slowly nodding her head.

Then the two started to laugh, having the people in front of them stare at them oddly.

"What?" Cindy said, "Can't two girls laugh?"

The big-haired guy rolled his eyes at them.

Troy Bolton on the other hand, couldn't help but stare, until Chad accidentally pushed him.

"That's the first and probably last time they'll ever talk to us," Cindy joked.

The Next Day

Mrs. Darbus clapped his hands together, and the class automatically became quiet.

"I have added a new twist, thanks to Sharpay. I have added activities that you will have to do. For example; singing, acting, dancing, speeching, etc. There are five blank sheets that mean that you could choose whatever you wanna do."

"Now," Mrs. Darbus said, "Which hat should I start with?"

Boys said girls.

Girls said boys...

Well, except Sharpay, who chose her own gender.

Mrs. Darbus readed into the green hat, and smiled.

"Singing."

Other than Sharpay who grinned, no one moved.

Mrs. Darbus reached into both hats, one hand in each.

No one moved.

Mo one breathed.

Mrs. Darbus frowned at the name that came from the black hat, but showed to reaction to the girl name.

"Troy Bolton."

Troy dropped his head on to the orange ball in front of him, and groaned.

"Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella's mouth dropped, "What?"

"Well, since I'm the drama teacher, I could give you a start. See me in the auditorium after school."

The bell rang, and Gabriella groaned, "Why couldn't we stick with voting?"

Cindy laughed.

For the past few years, the competitors were done by votes. And rarely anyone even went to see the Talent Competition.

"Sp what're you gonna do?"

"Not sure. I guess I'll go. You know Mrs. Darbus' temper."

"But don't we have dance practice?"

"Eh, you guy'll live."

XxXxX

"This is not good," Chad paced in front of the basketball team.

"Tell me about it."

"This isn't good for your rep either."

"Chad. Chill. I still have 'til after school."

"You know, you're dad won't be happy," Jason said.

"I know," Troy groaned.

"So what're you gonna do?"

"I guess I'll go and tell Mrs. Darbus that I drop out."

"Good luck with that, dude."

**Auditorium**

"Bolton. Montez. Good to see you two," Mrs. Darbus said as she walked down the aisle.

Troy opened his mouth to say something.

Mrs. Darbus interrupted, "Let's start by seeing if you can sing."

"Sorry Mrs. Darbus," Kelsi rushed in.

"Hurry up. I'll be The Start of Something New."

Mrs. Darbus handed the two song lyrics.

The two stood by the piano.

They were both reading the lyrics as Kelsi started playing the piano.

Troy was the first to notice that kelsi was playing the same part over and over again, and was giving them looks.

**"Livin' in my own world,**

**Didn't understand.**

**That anything can happen,**

**When you take a change."**

Troy's mind drifted off wondering why he was still here, but came back as he heard the voice of an anel sing.

**"I never believed in**

**What I couldn't see**

**I never opened my heart."**

Troy joined in freely, **"Ohhh"**

**"To all the possibilities."**

When they finished the song, Mrs. Darbus clapped in her seat, "Brava!"

"Well now that you can sing, you can compete!"

Mrs. Darbus picked up her bag and started to leave.

"Aren't you suppose to help us?," Troy asked, as Kelsi rushed past them.

Mrs. Darbus looked at him, "I don't cheat, and won't help someone else cheat," then walked out of the auditorium.

"Great. Just great," Troy groaned, "My dad doesn't even know about this, and I'm not suppose to be here."

"You're not the only one," Gabriella said sitting beside him on the edge of the stage.

Troy looked at her.

"Well except the dad part," Gabriella laughed.

Troy laughed along.

"My dad's better off at home. You?"

"My dad cheated on my mom," Gabriella said looking away.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I found out before my mom did though," Gabriella said laying down on the stage on her back.

"Really?" Troy said doing the same, so they were both looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah. My baby-sitter and I would go to the park when I was a kid. And I'd see him with some other women. The first time, I let it go. Probably just my imagination. But after several times, I got nervous around him," Gabriella said.

Troy didn't say anything for a while.

"How about your mom? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well we were on vacation. After dinner, we were suppose to go see the fireworks, but he said he wasn't feeling well, so he went back to the hotel. My mom forgot something at the hotel. So we went back and walked into my dad hooking up with some anorexic girl."

Troy winced, "Sorry."

Gabriella sighed, "it's okay."

The two laid there in silence.

Troy bolted up suddenly.

"I forgot I have basketball practice. I'll see you tomorrow!" Troy jumping off the stage and rushing out of the auditorium.


End file.
